Taboo
by xxbrownsugar2xx
Summary: We may all know the story of Naruto but what if it all happened a little differently? And what if this time, it included an attraction that was bound to form


**Hey Naruto fandom ^.^, Here's a story I've been wanting to try for a long time. I'm not a Naruto expert but I've had this idea ever since I got into Naruto (and i'm a big fan now). Yes, it's a yaoi and I know it can be prone to flaming but contrary to alot of yaoi, I don't plan to focus on so much smut lol. I want to focus on keeping characters in character and developing the story in a realistic way. I also anticipate that this will be a LONG story so I hope those of you who click on the story will give it a chance =). Please ENJOY!**

* * *

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno…"

The said girl's large emerald eyes widened at the sound of her own name. She knew that whoever would be called after her would determine her fate as a ninja. She crossed her fingers in hope that a particular classmate would be on her team.

"Naruto Uzumaki…"

The girl visibly deflated. It was a big disappointment to hear that HE was a part of their genin team. He was the worst student in the whole class! He couldn't even make a proper shadow clone! It still surprised her that he even graduated! It couldn't get any worse than that!

On the flip side, the second member of Team 7 couldn't be any happier. He had adored Sakura from afar. She was so smart and so pretty, everything a girl should be. He assumed it was just second nature to like a girl like her. Why shouldn't he? A lot of the other guys did! That was why he was stoked to be in a team with Sakura. He was so excited that he didn't even notice how disappointed she was.

"And…Sasuke Uchiha"

She stood up from her seat in absolute glee and pure joy. She never felt so satisfied and exhilarated in her whole life. Her crush for years was in her genin team. HER GENIN TEAM! She dreamed of this moment and wished more than anything that it would come true! Now there was nothing standing in her way to try to get closer to him. After all, they would be together a lot from now on. She loved the look on Ino's face when she turned around!

The whiskered boy couldn't have looked anymore irritated.

"IRUKA-SENSEI, WHY DOES A GREAT NINJA LIKE ME HAVE TO BE IN THE SAME GROUP WITH A SLUG LIKE SASUKE?"

"Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worse scores. To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student."

The boy growled angrily. HOW DARE THEY PUT HIM ON THE SAME TEAM WITH THAT…BASTARD!

"Just make sure you don't get in my way, loser."

This was exactly why he couldn't stand it!

"HEY WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Hard of hearing?"

That was it, he was going to punch the smug face bastard into the sky!

"KNOCK IT OFF NARUTO, SIT DOWN!"

He thought twice when he heard Sakura yelling at him. At least she was still on the team. But that meant she would be fan-girling all over Sasuke. He tightened his fists all over again with all intentions to fight but he stopped when Iruka Sensei cleared his throat, obviously wanting everyone's attention.

"After lunch you'll meet your new jonin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were part of Team 7 with him. It bothered Naruto more than he wanted it to. This team was going to mean a lot to him. He wanted to become Hokage and this team was going to help him on the way.

As he walked to go have some lunch before they met with their jonin teacher, a lot of thoughts ran through his mind.

He was perfectly fine with Sakura being a part of the team. Wasn't it great to have a smart girl on a team anyway? She always knew all of the notes Iruka Sensei put on the board and she always did really good on the tests but then again, so did he.

The thought of Sasuke Uchiha on the team was infuriating in itself. Naruto couldn't control the urge he had to just find him right at that moment and attack him with his new jutsu. The thought of it all made him laugh. Surely his new jutsu would knock Sasuke right on his ass; he'd never see it coming.

Naruto had been in school with both of his teammates since they were young kids, so he knew each of them well enough.

Sakura was always pretty and smart and Sasuke was always…A BASTARD.

It angered him again, thinking about how he and Sasuke never got along. Even in their younger days, the guy never smiled or laughed. He was the most pompous jerk he ever knew. All of the girls would shower him with attention for what? Just because he did everything so perfectly? Just because he looked as emotional as a robot? Just because his black, almost blue, shiny hair stuck up like the ass of a chicken? Just because his dark eyes, shapely nose, and perfect skin complimented everything he did?

Naruto scoffed at the thought. He ignored each and every one of those girls with that pitiful "Hn" sound he always made. Everyone loved him and all he could say was "Hn".

It didn't take Naruto long enough to hate the Uchiha. They fought at almost every opportunity, whether it was physical or verbal. Naruto couldn't stand how prude Sasuke was and he just assumed Sasuke hated everyone so that's why he would always fight back. Even though Sasuke beat him at everything they did and purposefully insulted him in the process , Naruto never gave up trying. It had occurred to him as they grew older that a big motivation for his own drive was Sasuke.

Some nights after he was beaten by Sasuke at something, even as simple as glaring, he obsessively beat his homemade Sasuke punching bag into feathers. It started to really eat him up alive that he couldn't beat Sasuke at anything that mattered.

Now they were on the same team and it really bothered him more than anything because he wondered how rivals could form the bonds necessary to be a team. And when those bonds were formed, what would happen then?

* * *

Sakura sat on one of the stone benches close to the Academy. She bought a bento box and decided to eat there once she couldn't find Sasuke. She spent a great deal of time searching for him but he was always a tough one to find once he set his mind out to be alone.

She smiled solemnly at the thought of eating by herself. She didn't take it as a loss though. Eventually she would have time with Sasuke, being a team and all. The thought made her smile and giggle at the same time. It was really a dream come true. It didn't even matter if Naruto was on the team too. The fact that Sasuke was, completely outweighed that negative.

Just as she broke her chopsticks to eat she was interrupted but a distinct, loud voice.

"HEY SAKURA! YOU'RE EATING ALONE? I CAN KEEP YOU COMPANY!"

Sakura was alarmed for sure and cursed her dumb luck. Why couldn't it have been Sasuke offering his company?

"UH, I DON'T NEED ANY COMPANY NARUTO!", she yelled out to him as he ran up to her.

"NONSENSE, YOU'RE SITTING HERE ALL ALONE! NOBODY SHOULD BE ALONE!"

"Well…"

Sakura had to come up with an excuse to get Naruto to go away. She still had hope that Sasuke would pass by. If he saw her with Naruto then he would just keep walking but if he saw that she was alone then maybe he'd offer to sit with her.

"I don't need company because I was already expecting some."

"Well the more the merrier right!", Naruto smiled brightly

Being nice wasn't going to get Naruto to leave. Sakura tried but she knew she couldn't waste this opportunity with Sasuke because of Naruto.

"NARUTO! YOU HAVE TO GO!"

"But you'll be lonely.", he said as he sat down on the bench.

"I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE NOW!"

There was an awkward silence and Sakura watched as Naruto slumped back on the bench like a puppy that just got scolded. Maybe she was too harsh? Even so, he still wasn't moving.

"Sakura, that company you were expecting before…was it Sasuke?"

Sakura thought she wouldn't feel bad but she did. She couldn't even answer Naruto. He was usually so flamboyant and cheerful that seeing him so hurt was foreign and uncomfortable.

However, she didn't need to say anything right away because all of the attention was off of the situation the instant both Team 7 members heard a sound.

"Hn."

There stood Sasuke, proud as ever, with his arms crossed. He looked down condescendingly at his team members.

"SASUKE! What are you doing here?", Sakura asked hurriedly.

Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow at Sakura and then dismissed her just like that. He looked over at Naruto to notice him not even looking back. However, it was very easy to read him just from how he was on the bench. He looked off to the side with a tense expression. His own arms were crossed and he pouted like the dobe he was.

"What's HIS problem?"

Sasuke could have really cared less but even he had to admit that it was unusual for the stupid idiot to be upset when he wasn't even around to cause it.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Sasuke-teme!"

"NARUTO!"

"Don't push it dobe. You wouldn't want to start something you know you can't finish."

Sasuke did a 3-2-1 countdown in his head in preparation for Naruto's rebuttal.

"LISTEN HERE YOU PRICK, I'M GONNA BEAT YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS! MARK MY WORDS!"

As usual it fell on deaf ears. Sasuke knew very well that Naruto wasn't going to beat him anytime soon. Certainly not now.

Sasuke realized that Naruto had gotten all in his face as he was yelling. Of course he had to stand on tip-toe to be leveled with him. He was such a fool.

"Whatever, loser."

"YOU'RE GONNA ACKNOWLEDGE ME! YOU HEAR? SASUKE-TEM-"

Both Sakura and Sasuke watched as Naruto groaned and held his stomach. It rumbled nastily and almost brought Naruto to his knees.

"I GOTTA GO!"

Just like that, Naruto desperately ran off in the direction of the school.

That left Sakura and Sasuke by the bench. It was oddly silent and Sakura knew that if she didn't find something to say fast, Sasuke would walk off like nothing happened. This was her chance!

"S-So Sasuke, why did you come here?"

Sakura felt hot in the face when Sasuke's stare met hers. He was looking at her so intensely and wordlessly. Was something on her face? Or was he…admiring her?

When it seemed like he wouldn't answer her, Sakura quickly spoke up.

"It's alright, you don't have-"

"I was sent by Iruka to gather the team."

"O-Oh…well, umm-"

"Why were you two together?"

Sakura blushed bright red. Was he jealous? Could he really have been jealous that she was with Naruto and he wasn't included? She was jumping and cheering on the inside.

"Oh it's nothing like that! I was actually by myself and then HE came along yelling as usual about keeping me company. I tried to tell him no but as usual he never listens to me. He's such a loose cannon! He yells and does whatever he wants. You know why he's so annoying? 'Cause he wasn't raised right. He doesn't have a mother or father, no one to teach him right from wrong . Think about it, he just does whatever just comes into his head. If I did things like Naruto, forget it! I mean, my parents would get mad and I'd get in trouble so of course I don't do it. But if you don't have parents to tell you, how would know? He's just selfish and bratty, ALL ALONE!"

"Alone…isolated."

"Huh?"

Sakura could not only feel a change in the atmosphere but she could see it and hear it from Sasuke.

"It's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be alone."

"W-Why are you saying that?"

"Because, you're annoying."

Sakura really couldn't believe it. He sounded so cold and serious. She really, honestly thought he was jealous but then he just…called her annoying? She could already feel the tears beginning to fill in her eyes.

Not only that, but he was already walking away.

It wasn't until she sat down and thoroughly processed what just happened that she realized one important thing.

Sasuke, indirectly, defended Naruto. Was she missing something? Naruto? The one who annoyed him to no end and yet SHE was the one he called annoying?

Her once excited demeanor was shot and she was no longer looking forward to regrouping to meet their jonin leader.

* * *

"Ugh, Ramen never gets my stomach this way when I have it for breakfast…so was it the milk?"

"Dobe."

Naruto turned around quickly to see Sasuke about a yard behind him.

"Sneaking up on me you CLOSET PERV?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but still kept a straight face.

"Can you stop being an idiot for one minute in your life? We have to meet with the jonin now."

"Wow Sasuke, thank you so much for telling me…AS IF I DIDN'T ALREADY KNOW THAT!"

Sasuke just walked passed Naruto like he wasn't even there anymore.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Naruto jogged behind Sasuke and grabbed his wrist.

Sasuke's quick reflexes registered the attack and quickly countered it. He expertly twisted his wrist out of Naruto's hand, grabbed the idiot's wrist, and put the dobe in a hold.

Naruto pouted angrily. Sasuke was behind him, holding his arm behind his back. This time he wasn't even really trying to attack him but he STILL lost.

"GRRR SASUKE-TEME!"

Naruto heard a "Hn" very close to his right ear and couldn't help but flinch.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew.", Sasuke spoke smoothly

Naruto flinched again but this time he couldn't control the fact that his body shivered. He even started to feel goosebumps forming on his arms.

Sasuke pushed him forward and then continued walking away.

Naruto stumbled so hard that he fell forward. Unlike any other time when he would get right back up and pounce on the Uchiha, he stayed right there because he needed to think about something that was way more important than getting the stupid bastard.

So he sat on the floor for a good 5 minutes solely wondering why he reacted the way he did and even more so, why he didn't fight back. But most of all he wondered for a split second why he didn't find it repulsive…but that was the split second before he dismissed the whole thing to the back of his mind and blamed that thinking on the heat. He got up and reasoned that the stupid, stick in the ass Uchiha had just startled him by being too much in his personal space. Who blew in people's ears normally anyway?

He smiled happily and raised a fist in the air.

"YOU WON'T GET ME THAT EASY AGAIN SASUKE!"

Naruto went off running to meet their jonin leader. Only when he arrived in the classroom did he notice that Sakura was the only one missing. Sasuke had left her.


End file.
